Un Manojo De Trenzas
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Una pequeña y loca historia donde por su parecido fisico se reunen Ranma, Lucy y Duo.


¡Hola a todos! ^_^ 

_Envio esto al FFML, pero pense que tal vez a tí te gustaria leerlo también... Mí segundo fanfic, si tú puedes llamarlo así. Bueno, este tiene a Lucy en el, así que realmente es de Clamp... algo... ^^;; _

Esta es la union al mismo tiempo de una serie de correos entre Ching y yo. ¡Sin embargo el empezo todo esto!. ^_- 

¡Cuidense todos! ¿Oh, Deberia anunciarlo también?. 

Yuzuriha (regresando a hacer sus deberes ahora...) 

* * *

_Al principio, esto fue una muy mala y desastrosa idea para un Fanfic, pero ahora, velo tú mismo..._

**Advertencia:** Muchas comicas situaciones sobre tres muy parecidos personajes esta a punto de explotar en tu pantalla. 

¡POR FAVOR NO ME DELATES! 

_Imagina esto:_

EMPIEZA EL GAGFIC AQUí ----> NO. *Mira fijamente* No como windows... 

* * *

**Escena:** Dos escritores de fanfics estan caminando hacia sus asientos en el cine. Esta es, tú puedes decirlo, su primera gran premier en la pantalla grande de su fanfic. 

**Conspirador #1:** Jejejeje... ¡Viste la cara de Ryoga! No puedo esperar para verla otra vez... 

**Conspirador #2:** *Mirando al piso dudando* Yo aun pienso que para él fue algo desagradable. *Trata de despegar su pie del piso sin lograrlo* Él es lindo... ¿Soy solo yo o estos pisos son algo pegajosos?. 

**Conspirador #1:** *Sonriendo* ¡Eres tú! Yo no me refiero a Ryoga. Eres tan empalagosa. 

**Conspirador #2:** ¡No lo soy! 

**Conspirador #1:** ¡Si lo eres! 

**Conspirador #2:** ¡No lo soy! Dame las palomitas. 

**Conspirador #1:** Si lo ere- *Dandoselas* ¿Porqué?. _*¡WHAM!*_

**Conspirador #2:** No lo soy. *Mirando al okonomiyaki-Conspirador #1* Y mí mazo esta deacuerdo también. *Haciendo una mueca* ¡Este es un gran truco! Recuerdame darle las gracias a Akane... *Despegando a Conspirador #1 del piso y arrastrandolo a su asiento* Ahora callate y escucha. ¡La película esta por empezar!. 

* * *

_¡AHORA PRESENTAMOS!._

**Conspirador #1:** ¡Finalmente! Ella produjo la historia... 

**Conspirador #2:** *Molesta* Si no empezamos tendremos problemas, ¿Te das cuenta?. 

**Conspirador #1:** ¡ENTONCES SOLO EMPIESA LA PELÍCULA YA! 

**Conspirador #2:** ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Ahem... 

**Audiencia:** ¡Qué empiese la película!. 

**Yuzuriha:** *Con delirios de grandesa* ¡Callense! ¡Nosostros escribimos esto! ¡Nosotros decidiremos que ocurrira!. 

**Ching:** Er... ¿Yuzu-chan? ¿No deberiamos ser corteses si tenemos a alguien que la vea, no?. 

**Yuzuriha:** ¡Oh. Si, de acuerdo! *Gotas de sudor y caídas de la audiencia se presentan* ¡Ejejejejejeje! Disculpenme todos... 

_¡Ahora presentamos!._

********* UN MANOJO DE TRENZAS **********

**Conspirador #2:** ¡Oh cielos! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podriamos hacer con esto? ^^;;; 

**Conspirador #1:** *Haciendo una mueca malevola* ¿Por qué piensas que lo sugeri en primer lugar...? Esto tenia que ocurrir algún día... 

Un multiple crossover gagfic.  
Por _Ching_ (Conspirador #1) & _Yuzuriha_ (Conspirador #2) 

Traduccido por _Hukarovi Yanoki_

_**Nota del traducctor**_:Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor te advierto que solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

Este involucra a Guerreras Magicas, Ranma ½ y Gundam wing. Algún otro colado no es nuestra culpa. 

**Ching:** ¿Oh, en serio?. 

**Yuzuriha:** ¿Quieres decir que tú QUIERES tomar toda la responsabilidad?. 

®Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores y todo eso. No traten de demandarnos, nosotros solo lloraremos. Realmente.® 

**Yuzuriha:** Bueno, excepto yo... Bueno, Clamp hace su propio nombre, personajes y todo, pero *yo* soy mangaka o algo... Er... lo que sea... 

**Ching:** *Estallando en furia* ¡SOLO CALLATE, ASÍ PODREMOS VER YA LA PELÍCULA!. 

* * *

_Mientras la película comienza, un scroll de texto cruza la pantalla, desvanesiendose a la distancia._

* * *

En una galaxia lejana, en   
tiempos de guerra y destrucción, el   
destino de tres personas esta a punto de colisionar.   
Las Leyes del Imperio tosco e inexorable sobre la podre   
almas del pueblo, aun hasta las estrellas parecian marchitarse   
en los cielos mientras sus esperanzas y sueños eran cruelmente destrozados...

Esta es una era   
de Rebelion, en contra de las   
destructivas ordenes del Imperio. Estos   
son tiempos de epicas batallas y corazones rotos   
por los sacrificios. Un tiempo cuando los heroes nacen,   
los villanos son destruidos y las leyendas creadas. Atrasves del   
universo, tres personas se uniran para hacerle frente, sus esperanzas, sus...

.... Aw, al diablo con esto. 

_Duo aterriza en el estanque de los Tendo... _

Lucy camina atraves de la puerta, curiosa... 

Ranma sale para ver que es todo ese ruido... 

* * *

**Ching:** Bueno, un Gundam Deathscythe aterrizando hace ALGO de ruido... 

**Yuzuriha:** Silencio, Ranma acaba de llevar a todos al dojo... 

* * *

_Ryoga se desmaya cuando ve a Lucy Shidou, Duo Maxwell, y Ranma Saotome juntos en la misma habitación..._

**Ryoga:** *Horrorisado* "¡¡¡TRES DE ELLOS!!! ¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!". _*THUD*_

**Lucy:** *Mirando a Ryoga* ¿Qué le paso?. 

**Ranma:** *Mirando ferozmente a Genma* ¡¡¡Nunca me dijiste que tenia un gemelo!!!. 

**Genma:** ¡¡¡No tengo nada que ver en esto!!!. 

**Ranma:** *Apuntando hacia Lucy* ¿Y que sobre ella?. 

**Lucy:** ... 

**Duo:** *En voz baja* ...Derrepente extraño mucho a Hiro y a los demás chicos... 

**Ranma:** *Su aura de batalla empieza a brillar* ¡Papá! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez? ¿Otra prometida? ¿Es eso?. 

**Genma:** *Con una gota de sudor, tamaño-x* ¡Er... Jejejeje! *Apuntando detrás de Ranma* ¿Dime, hijo, es ese un gato?. 

**Ranma:** *Horrorisado* ¿QUÉ? ¿GATO? ¿DONDE?. 

_Genma sabiamente decreta la Tecnica Secreta Saotome... y emprende la retirada._

* * *

**Yuzuriha:** Rayos, ese Genma es un... 

**Ching:** Cuida tu lenguaje, ¿Queremos que esta película sea clasificación A, recuerdas?. 

**Yuzuriha:** Si, si. *Haciendo una mueca* ¡Oh bueno! ¡Mira! *Apuntando a la pantalla* ¡Entra el lindo de Kuno!. 

**Ching:** Y ella me llama torcido... 

* * *

**Kuno:** *Lanzandoce hacia Lucy* "¡¡¡Cabello de fuego!!! ¡Te amo!". 

**Lucy:** *Con los ojos super abiertos* ¡¡¡GYIIIII!!!. 

**Ranma:** Oh no... 

**Duo:** *Con los ojos bien abiertos* ¿Quien es ese?. 

_*THWONK*_ _Lucy se da vuelta aun gritando y golpeando a Kuno con su propia espada..._

**Lucy:** *Temblando, sonrojada y furiosa* ¿Quien eres TÚ?. 

**Kuno:** *Crusando los ojos mirando fijamente la espada* Eso duele lo sabias. 

**Ranma:** No pense que hubiera suficientes celulas nerviosas en su cabeza para que él sintiera eso... 

**Duo:** ¿No querras decir celulas cerebrales?. 

**Ranma:** No, él nunca ha tenido algo así. 

* * *

**Yuzuriha:** Se nos acabaron las palomitas... 

**Ching:** ¿Ya te las comiste todas?. 

**Yuzuriha:** *Tratando de verse dulce e inocente* ¿Me traerías un poco más?. 

**Ching:** ¿Queeeeé? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ve tú misma!. 

**Yuzuriha:** Pero... *Con ojos brillantes* ¡Me perdere parte de la película!. *snif* 

**Ching:** Gahhhh... Esta bien, Yo ire por ellas, regreso en un segundo... 

_Momentos después..._

**Ching:** Aquí tienes. *Dandole la palomitas* ¿Así que, que ocurrio?. 

**Yuzuriha:** *Con una mueca* Estamos en la parte donde Duo casi moja a Ranma... ¡Con agua fría por supuesto!. 

**Ching:** ¡Oh! *Sonrisa malevola* ¡Quieres decir ESA parte! Hablando acerca de que algo se atore en la garganta de la gente... 

* * *

**Ranma:** *Mirando ferozmente a Duo* ¡Hey!. 

**Duo:** *Avergonzado* Lo siento. Solo es agua fría, ¿Porqué actuas como un gato miedoso?. 

**Ranma:** *Retrocediendo* Ewe. Ese fue un golpe bajo. 

**Lucy:** ¡Deje de ser tan Maaaaalos chicos!. 

**Kuno:** *Con ojos vidriosos* ¡Ven a mí, mí dulce amor!. 

_Tres trenzas apuntaron hacia arriba mientras los tres se lanzaron hacia Kuno y lo golpearon, mandando a volar al desventurado espadachin..._

* * *

**Ching:** Todo esto me esta dando urticaria... 

**Yuzuriha:** *Con una mueca maligna* ¡Aw, deja de ser tan infantil!. 

**Ching:** Gaaaaah... 

**Yuzuriha:** Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. ¿Deberiamos hacer esa parte más larga, no lo crees?. 

**Ching:** Salir de una equivocación, sin embargo... 

**Yuzuriha:** Oh bueno, siempre hay los buenos viejos sostenes. 

**Ching:** Tú quieres decir... 

**Yuzuriha:** ¡Si! ¡La Rosa Negra de la Escuela San Herebek! *Empezando a carcajearse como una maniatica* ¡OHHOHOHOHOHOHO!. 

**Ching:** Eres aterradora. *Sacudiendo su cabeza* Así es ella. Y así entra Kodachi... 

* * *

**Kodachi:** *Callendo sobre Duo, con rosas narcoticas y todo* ¡Ranma mí amor!. 

**Duo:** Ack... No puedo... repirar... *Debilitado* Auxilioooo... 

**Ranma:** *Escabullendose con una mueca*: ¡Oh si! ¡Eso mantendra a Kodachi lejos de mí por un tiempo!. 

**Kuno:** *Dando una palmada a Dua y Kodachi en la espalda con una larga y roja marca en la cara y una solemne mirada* Si. Pueden tener una cita. 

**Kodachi:** *Abrazando a Duo, con lágrimas de alegría* ¡Oh si, Ranma mi amor, mi hermano lo a aprovado!. 

**Ranma:** *Aliviado* Al menos no soy yo esta vez... 

**Duo:** Alejate... de... mí... *Desmayandose* 

_En ese punto, Lucy agarra a Duo por su trenza y empieza a correr, con Kuno acercandose en candente persecusión... _

Akane entra a la demolida area del dojo Tendo donde el caos reinaba solo hace unos segundos antes. Ella miro hacia el cielo. 

**Akane:** Si, solo otro ordinario día de verano... *Frunciendo el ceño* Apuesto a que todo es culpa de Ranma como siempre. *Suspiro* ¿Me pregunto donde estara P-chan?. 

_Un inconsiente Ryoga se crispa..._

* * *

_Los dos Conspiradores detienen la película y se consultan..._

**Ching:** ¿Deberiamos seguir adelante con esto?. 

**Yuzuriha:** *Encogiendose* ¿Porqué no? Además, *Con una mueca malevola* ¡Me estoy divirtiendo!. 

**Ching:** ¡Jeje! ¡Yo también! Pero... Podemos meternos en problemas... 

**Yuzuriha:** ¡Oh por favor... Solo escribe!. 

**Ching:** Debi pagar mi seguro de vida, pero aquí voy... ¿Que si le pedimos a alguien que haga un fanfic lemon sobre ellos...?. 

_Y oyendo por casualidad esto, ciertas personas reaccionan... _

Ranma tronandose los dedos.  
Duo activa su Shinigami.  
Lucy empuña su espada. 

**[TODOS]:** "¡¡¡¡NO SE ATREVAN!!!!". 

**Ching:** ¡Heee...! Tal vez deberiamos tener esta platica en otro lado... 

**Yuzuriha:** Oh cielos... Tal vez tenias razon en la parte de meternos en problemas... 

**Ching:** Entonces tal vez, nunca debi haber mencionado la palabra "Lemon"... ¡Aun no se como escribir uno!. 

_Subitamente la clasica Anime "Aura de oscuridad" rodeo a los tres, mientras una grande y fría gota de sudor corrio por la frente de Ching..._

**Yuzuriha:** ¡Gaaaaah! ¡Tu gran tonto! (¡Te lo mereces! Gran error...) ¡No tenias que decirselo! Ahora nunca lograremos escribir esto de una sola pieza... quiero decir en paz. *Esquivando varias armas* ¡Hey Ranma! *Con una dulce sonrisa* ¡Pense que tú no golpeabas chicas! *Con una linda pose*. 

**Ranma:** ¿Huh? *Sonrojandose* Er... Bueno... 

**Ching:** *Susurrandole dulcemente* Oh, Yuzu-chan; sera mejor que te asegures que Akane no esta cerca... 

**Yuzuriha:** *Responde susurrando con grandes ojos* ¿Akane? ¿Donde?. 

**Duo:** *Mirando ferozmente a Ranma* ¡Idiota, ella esta tratando de distraerte!. 

**Lucy:** *Tranquilamente* Er, chicos... 

**Ranma:** Pero yo NO golpeo chicas y- ¡HEY! ¿A quien llamas idiota?. 

**Duo:** No lo creo... ¿Me veo como ÉL?. 

**Lucy:** *Quejandose ligeramente* ¡Chiiiiiccccoooooos!. 

_Yuzuriha agarrando a Ching por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra lejos susurrando "Vamonos a escribir mientras ellos estan ocupados..."._

**Ching:** Buena idea. Vamos a hacerlo justo ahora... 

_Salen Ching y Yuzuriha... (¡Hey! ¡¡No estamos tan locos para quedarnos aquí!!)_

**Ranma:** ¡Bueno, estoy seguro que no me veo como tú! *Mirando a Duo* ¡Y soy mucho mejor parecido!. 

**Duo:** ¿¿QUE?? tú arrogante- 

_Lucy en modo SD_ (_Nota del traducctor:Osea pequeñita_)... 

**Lucy:** *Ondeando su espada alrededor* ¡¡CHICOS!!. 

**Duo & Ranma:** ¿QUE? ¿¿NO PUEDES VER QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS??. 

**Lucy:** No ahora chicos, tenemos que detener a esos dos... ¡Ack! Se han ido mientras ustedes dos gemelos discutian!. 

**Duo & Ranma:** ¿A quien llamas gemelos?. 

**Lucy:** *Pequeñas y lindas orejas y cola aparecen en Lucy* Er... Ejejejeje... Tú no golpeas chicas ¿Recuerdas?. 

_Ranma se crispa al ver las orejas y cola de gato que aparecen en Lucy..._

**Duo:** *Mirando ferozmente a Ranma* ¡Todo es tu culpa, tu estupida excusa de Jacky Chan!. 

**Ranma:** ¡¿¡¿Mi culpa?!?! ¡¡¡Yo no soy el que se la pasa volando dentro de una lata de sardinas!!!. 

**Duo:** ¿¡¿¡¿COMO LLAMASTE A MI SHINIGAMI?!?!?. 

**Ranma:** ¡Lata de sardinas! ¡Lata de sardinas! ¡¡¡¡LATA DE SARDINAS!!!!. 

_Ranma le enseña la lengua a Duo, y huye mientras el Gundam Deathscythe lo sigue en candente persecusión, balanceando su brillante guadaña alrededor, creando billones de dolares en daños a propiedad privada en el proceso..._

**Lucy:** *Suspirando* Bueno, alguien tiene que detener a esos dos... *Empieza a corre detrás del Shinigami*. 

* * *

_*Un ruidoso estallido se escucha afuera*_

**Ching:** Me pregunto que fue eso... *Mirando afuera* 

**Yuzuriha:** *Alejandose del teclado* Sea lo que sea, o quienquiera que sea, mientras la computadora no estalle... 

_Por supuesto, la computadora estalla..._

* * *

_El tecleo se detiene mientras un ruidoso lamento hace eco a través de la cuidad..._

"¡COMPUTADORA IDIOTA!" _*WHAM*_

**Ching:** Pense que tu habias dicho que eras pacifista... 

**Yuzuriha:** *Parada sobre la computadora con un mazo* No hay una Sociedad Protectora de Computadoras, sabes. Además... ¡Las Computadoras. _*WHAM*_ No. _*WHAM*_ SIENTEN!. _*¡WHAM!¡WHAM!¡WHAM!*_

**Ching:** *Levantando una ceja* Si... ¡Tal vez deberia haber una Sociedad Protectora de Computadoras! Ahora ¿Como vamos a escribir este fanfic? ¡Ah!. 

_Ching saca una pluma y papel..._

**Ching:** ¡¡¡Notas!!!. 

**Yuzuriha:** *Tranquila* ¿Notas? *No tan tranquila* ¿¿NOTAS?? ¡¡¡LAS NOTAS SOLO SE COMEN NUESTRO FANFIC!!!. 

_Yuzuriha vuelve su frustración contra el pobre tonto... _

Después de una corta pausa... 

Y 53 huesos _rotos_ más tarde... 

**Ching:** Ouch... 

_El ruido se reanuda mientras Yuzuriha ayuda a Ching a regresar a su asiento._

**Yuzuriha:** Oh vamos levantate, eso no pudo dolerte tanto. 

**Ching:** *Dandole una mirada asesina* ... 

**Yuzuriha:** Bueno, que sea de ese modo. *Empieza la película* Oh mira, Kodachi regreso... 

* * *

**Kodachi:** *Mirando ferozmente a Lucy* ¡Perversa pelirroja! ¿Secuestraste a mi querido Ranma?. 

**Lucy:** *Mirando a Kodachi* ¿Huh? ¿Quien eres tú?. 

**Kodachi:** ¡MUEREEEEE!. 

**Lucy:** *Esquivando varias armas de gimnacia* ¿Porqué a mí?¿Porqué estas cosas me pasan siempre a mí?. 

**Kuno:** ¡Ranma Saotome, cobarde! Sal de esa moustrosidad o si no yo... 

_*¡Shplut!*_ _Ahora, queridos lectores, por favor imaginense un Gundam Deathscythe con su pie firmemente plantado sobre la cabeza de Kuno..._

**Duo:** ¿O sino tú que, cerebro de bokken?. 

**Ranma:** *Saliendo de un árbol* Eeew, Duo. Tu Gundam piso algo asqueroso... 

**Duo:** ¿Lo hizo? ¿Donde?. 

**Ranma:** Es esa pobre excusa de samurai bajo tu pie... 

**Kuno:** ¡Tú... no... has... ganado... aun... Saotome...!. 

**Duo:** Wow. él aun esta vivo... 

**Ranma:** No. Eso fue solo un reflejo. Lo hace todo el tiempo... 

_Lucy se detiene al mandar lejos a Kodachi con su espada y nuevamente brotan lindas orejas y cola de gato meneandose._

**Ranma:** *Mirando a Lucy con terror* ¿¡¿¡¿Podrías... dejar... de... hacer... ESO?!?!?. 

* * *

**Yuzuriha:** *Haciendo una mueca a Ching* ¿Debería ella dejar de hacer eso?. 

**Ching:** *Con una mueca diabolica* ¡Nooooooo!. 

**Yuzuriha:** ¿Así que, quien sigue con ella?. 

**Ching:** ¿Tenías que preguntar?. 

* * *

_Y así..._

_*¡Splash!*_

**Lucy:** ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡ESTA CALIENTE! ¡HAY! ¡HAY! ¡¿¡¿Porqué hiciste eso...?!?!. 

_Entra Shampoo..._

**Shampoo:** *Sosteniendo una tetera* ¿Ranma no se volvio hombre?. 

**Lucy:** ¡¡¡Pero yo nunca FUI un hombre!!!. 

**Shampoo:** *Con lagrimas* ¿Ranma no hombre?... *Furiosa* ¡¡¡¡Entonces yo matar!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!. 

**Lucy:** *Apuntando a si misma mientras lindas orejas y cola de gato aparecen y exclama* ¿A mí?. 

**Shampoo:** ¡Ranma matar! *Blandiendo un bonbori para apuntar*. 

**Lucy:** *Esquivando el bonbori* ¡WAAAAAH! ¡No es justo!. 

_Lucy corre, con Shampoo en persecución y Kodachi no muy lejos detrás de ellas..._

**Lucy:** *Ondeando su puño hacia el cielo* Ching, ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Pense que yo te GUSTABA?!?!?!?. 

* * *

**Ching:** Por supuesto que si, Lucy; solo que no pude resistirlo... Es dificil ser serio cuando tú usas la Mascara... *Girando un bigote imaginario*. 

_Las personas se vuelven para ver a Ching con una cara verde..._

**Ching:** *Haciendo una pose* ¡¡¡SMOKINNN!!! 

**Yuzuriha:** Pffff... Has visto demasiadas películas... Y tú arruinas todo sobre Ryoga justo al empezar... Pobre P-chan... 

**Ryoga:** *Subitamente levanta su cabeza del piso* ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS P-CHAN? _*thud*_. 

**Yuzuriha:** ¡Yiiiiiii! *Saltando instantaneamente hacia el techo, mientras Ching tranquilamente camina hacia el otra vez inconsiente Ryoga...*. 

**Yuzuriha:** *Adherida al techo* ... Gah... Guh... Que miedo... 

**Ching:** *Picando con el pie al comatoso Ryoga* Debe ser un reflejo acondicionado... 

**Yuzuriha:** Un reflejo... Deberiamos mantenerlos ocupados o algún otro de ellos podría encontrarnos. 

**Ching:** Correcto. Lo haremos. *Mirando hacia arriba* Tal vez, ¿Si tu bajaras del techo?. 

**Yuzuriha:** *Haciendo una cara a Ching, salta hacia abajo, y entonces sonrie de forma perversa* Yo se justamente con que los mantendremos ocupados... Y si tenemos suerte, tal vez ellos dejen fuera al pequeño- 

* * *

_Entra Happosai... _

Happosai salta sobre Lucy. 

**Lucy:** ¡¡¡¡WAAAAHHHH!!!!. 

_Ching saca una enorme Espatula de Okonomiyaki (TM) y golpea a Happosai._

**Ching:** ¡¡¡Aun no, tú perverso octogenario!!!. 

_Lucy teniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho, más sonrojada que un tomate, todas sus facciones faciales sin expresión excepto sus ojos..._

**Yuzuriha:** Maldición. ¡Yo queria hacer eso! *Mandando a Happosai a algún lado fuera del lugar.* Además, es un buen ejercisio... 

**Ching:** Ya, ya, Lucy. Ese sucio, viejo pervertido ya no esta ahora... 

_Sosteniendo a Lucy en un apretado abrazo._

**Lucy:** *Sonrojada, pero esta vez por rabia...* 

_*¡THWONK!*_

**Lucy:** ¡Pervertido! ¡Deja de hacer eso! *Alejandose furiosa...*. 

_Ching se levanta, solo para ser golpeado otra vez por Yuzuriha que hunde a Ching con su mazo en el piso. Muy fuerte._

**Yuzuriha:** ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡¡¡Se supone que escribimos comedia, no romance!!!. 

**Ching:** *Con ojos girando* ¡¡¡Hai, So desu, Yuzu-Sama!!!. 

**Duo:** Si el escribe romance sobre mí, yo... 

**Ranma:** *Dulcemente* ¿Lo besaras?. 

_*¡Splash!*_

**Duo:** *Sonriendo enojado* No, pienso que ese es tu trabajo, señorita Saotome... 

**Ranma-mujer:** *Arrojando vapor* ¡Eso fue suficiente! ¡DRAGON VOLADOR!. 

**Lucy:** *Golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano* ¡¡¡No otra vez!!!. 

* * *

_Yuzuriha y Ching regresan a sus asientos para disfrutar la película..._

* * *

_**Notas de los autores:**_

**Regla #1:** En el Universo de Ranma ½, cuando algo va mal: 

Cuando dudes, culpa a Happosai. 

**Regla #2:** En lo referente a Happosai: 

¡Algo que termine con Happosai siendo puesto en orbita o noqueado repetidas veces no puede ser del todo malo!. 

* * *

_Divagaciones_... (¡^_^ Si, tu quires leerlo!) 

**Ching:** Gracias a Yuzuriha, quien me ayudo mucho con algo de su propio humor en esto... 

**Yuzuriha:** *Con una amplia sonrisa* ¡Si, él es el culpable de esto!. 

**Ching:** ¡No lo soy!. 

**Yuzuriha:** ¡Si lo eres!. 

**Ching:** ¡No lo!-_¡WHAM!_. 

**Yuzuriha:** *Con una dulce sonrisa* ¡Si lo eres. *Arqueandose* Okonomiyaki-Ching cortesia de Yuzuriha Mazo Express!. 

**Ching:** Odio cuando haces eso, ¿Lo sabías...?. 

**Yuzuriha:** Aaaw... *Acariciando la nuca* ¡Aquí, toma un paquete de hielo!. 

**Ching:** Pienso que necesito pagar mis cuentas medicas ahora... 

**Yuzuriha:** *Parpadeando* ¿Huh, Ching?. 

**Ching:** ¿Qué?. 

**Yuzuriha:** Olvidamos todo sobre el manojo de ***Trenzas***... 

**Ching:** ¡OH!. 

EL FIN AQUÍ ----> *Suspiro* ¡Si... Justo como Windows... o Exploder... quiero decir Exploiter... Er... Explorer!. 

****** _Gracias a Sean & Bert por leer el primer borrador ^_^, y a Keener por todas las suguerencias de como llevar esto para ser un poco más coherente._

* * *

_Así que... ¿Te gusto? ^_-_

* * *

"¡OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
Kodachi, Ranma ½ 


End file.
